


Lies

by MysticPuma



Category: Magical Diary
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPuma/pseuds/MysticPuma
Summary: They both agreed that a divorce was best… So why are they both in so much pain? Song-fic.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Vocaloid Song "Lie" by VocaCircus aka CircusP. Seriously, couldn't get this idea out of my head whenever I listened to it. If you've never heard it, seriously give it a listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1xicOvYd3Q

Arianna let out a long sigh as she packed her suitcase.

“Okay, that’s the fifth time you’ve sighed like that in the last hour. Something is wrong.” Virginia announced with a huff.

“I’m _fine_ , Virginia.”

“Yeah, and I’m Grabby’s favourite student.” Arianna flinched at the nickname and Virginia sprang up, her finger pointed at the other girl in triumph. “I knew it! This is to do with the Professor, isn’t it?”

Arianna rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “Virginia, the divorce was months ago now, why would I be upset about him?”

The sound of a book closing drew both of their attentions, and Ellen leveled an un-impressed look at Arianna. “You’ve been moping ever since the divorce went through, and we aren’t the only ones to notice. I’ve lost count of the amount of people that have asked me if you’re okay.” The pained expression that crossed their friend’s face told them everything they didn’t to know.

Virginia sighed. “You didn’t want the divorce, did you?” Arianna didn’t reply, but it was answer enough. “Why did you go through with it if you didn’t want to?”

Her mind called the memories unbidden, and she shook her head as if it might dispel them, but it was too late. She could see his face on the day they’d agreed the divorce would go through…

* * *

Things had been strained between the couple for weeks now. In just two days, they would be able to get divorced, their contract fulfilled, but neither had brought up the touchy subject. If anything, they’d been consciously avoiding it, talking about anything else to fill the silence, even the most inane subjects.

Now though, stood in his private rooms, they had to face the music.

_Why can’t it just be perfect…?_ Arianna thought sadly as she tried to think what to say. _Why does it all have to be so complicated?_

“You know, of course, what will happen in two days.” The certainty of the statement he broke the silence with felt like a stab in the gut.

“Do I?” It was a foolish game to play, being petulant never got her anywhere with him in the past, but she couldn’t help it.

“The contract will be fulfilled and we shall go back to normal.” Nausea settled in her stomach, tears pricked at her eyes and her hands balled into fists. He noticed each piece of tension settle into her frame. “Arianna, this ‘love’ isn’t even real.” The tears dried, not that she could place why. Surely she ought to be crying, what he was saying to her was upsetting and it was breaking her heart… But not one tear fell from her eyes. “’Love’ never even factored into this. It was dead from the start.” Her expression had gone completely blank, and Hieronymous didn’t know what else to say. He could no longer read his young wife’s face.

She took a deep breath. “I don’t want you.” She said. Even as she said it, she felt a lance through her heart, but it was easier this way.

“And I don’t need you.” He replied, cold and calculated, the same tone in his voice that she recognised from their first meeting.

“I’ll forget you.” She said it as a threat, but he just raised an eyebrow.

“It doesn’t matter. I played along with this ‘song’.”

_We are perfect…_ Once she believed they were. Perfect for each other, two sides of a coin.

_I love you._ The words burned to be said, but neither of them would open their mouths to give them air.

She stormed out and didn’t see him again until the ‘severance’, as she recalled him spitting on the day they said their vows. That night, she waited until Virginia and Ellen were fast asleep before she finally let herself break down. “No… this is all wrong.” She whispered into the darkness. “It wasn’t supposed to end like this…”

In his room on the other side of the school, Hieronymous Grabiner sat at his desk with his head in his hands, bags under his eyes and the image of his now ex-wife burned into his eyelids. “Why aren’t you gone?” He breathed, begging the image to leave him. “You wouldn’t have let this happen if you didn’t want it, you’re not strong enough to do that…” He was certain of it, completely sure that she wouldn’t have been capable of saying those things if she hadn’t meant them.

“I didn’t mean any of it… You weren’t supposed to listen to me.” She knew that if one of her friends woke up and heard her speaking to the air they’d think she’d gone mad, but she didn’t care at that point.

Over the following weeks, the two would both agonise over the divorce in private, but to the rest of the school - and to each other - they didn’t let it show. For all anyone understood, they were perfectly happy.

One evening, in mid-April, Hieronymous began a letter to his ex-wife:

_Dear Arianna,_

_The lies you succumbed to… I never should have said those things to you. I didn’t mean them. I thought it best to keep you blissfully unaware of my true feelings, but I almost expected - no, hoped - you would catch me out. You have always been so much better at understanding emotions than I, so I don’t know how you can’t see through my facade._

_I was lying when I said I didn’t need you. I suppose it doesn’t matter. I’ll play along now. Even though I love you._

_Maybe one day I’ll get to see you smile in the arms of someone who loves you like I do, someone who deserves you._

His pen had barely left the page before he burnt the parchment into ash.

* * *

“Because he doesn’t need me.” Arianna sighed.

“But if you don’t tell him the truth, it’s going to hurt forever.” Ellen said. “You can’t lie to yourself and expect everything to be fine…”

“Yeah. For all you know he was lying to you too!” Virginia cried. “You could be hurting each other for no reason!” Arianna didn’t want to entertain the idea, the hope that maybe he _did_ love her… She kept her head down, not realising that tears were dripping down her cheeks. Virginia growled and suddenly Arianna found her wrist ensnared by her friend’s tight grasp. “Come on.” She knew she’d barely be able to resist Virginia’s wiry strength, so she didn’t try to resist as she was dragged from the room. Virginia paused for a moment though, looking to Ellen, who had followed awkwardly behind them. “Um… Where would he even be?”

“Probably in the teachers’ block.” Ellen pointed out. Virginia sagged.

“Which we’ve never been to… and therefore don’t know.” She turned an icy glare to Arianna. “You’re the only one who knows where he lives. Now go talk to him, or I’ll have to go ask Potsdam.” All three simultaneously cringed at the very idea.

“Fine. But he won’t want to see me.” Arianna grumbled.

“You might be surprised…” Ellen mumbled, though she didn’t sound certain herself. “You might as well try.”

So, with a long sigh, Arianna made her way towards the teachers’ block, following the familiar corridors until she arrived at the door to her ex-husband’s room. She stood there for a long moment, nerves holding her in place, but finally she took a deep breath and knocked.

“Who is it?” He sounded angry, not that he ever sounded happy when someone knocked on his door. A fond smile almost twisted her lips, but she swallowed it down.

“A-arianna.” Her voice was small, and for a painfully long few seconds she thought he hadn’t heard her. Then, the door opened, and there he was, a surprised frown etched onto his pale face. “H-hi.”

“Miss Farrell…” That stung, but she stood her ground. “What are you doing here?”

“I uh… I wanted to talk.” Now though, she had no idea what she wanted to say. She hadn’t planned to speak to him. Her plan was to spend the summer mending her broken heart and to come back and pretend nothing had ever happened. So now, she found herself woefully under-prepared for a heart-to-heart. Not that he seemed any more prepared, considering the fact that he was stood completely still, just staring at her. “Um… can I come in?”

He seemed to regain himself, stepping to the side. “Very well.” She took a few steps in and then stopped, her heart aching from the memory of the last time she’d stood in the room. The door clicked shut behind her, and she tried to force her muscles to relax, but to no avail. “So?”

She took a couple of deep breaths, then whirled around to face him. “IneverwantedtogetdivorcedI’msorryIliedtoyouit’sbeeneatingmeupinside!” She’d scrunched her eyes shut, and now she opened them again to a stunned expression on his face.

“Perhaps… you could repeat that without it all coming out in one word?” She nearly cursed, but settled for a silent nod.

“I… I never wanted to get divorced.” The tension seemed to melt from her body the moment the words left her lips, and suddenly she was fighting tears. She took the silence that followed as prompting for an explanation, so she continued. “I lied… I do want you. I just… I thought it would be easier if I hid it and let everything end. I was wrong. It’s been tearing me up. I’m sorry.” The tears began to drip down her cheeks, and she watched them fall to the floor, keeping her head down. She didn’t want to see the disgust cross his face.

What she didn’t expect was for slender fingers to lift her chin up in order for her watery eyes to meet his. He was smiling. “I lied as well.” She gasped. “I am sorry that I did not try to tell you. I truly believed you… I thought you meant what you said.”

“No! I didn’t mean it! I swear I didn’t!” Tears poured from her eyes as she looked at him, begging him to believe her. “You just sounded so… So certain the divorce would happen. I thought…” She trailed off, trying to look down again. He didn’t let her.

“That was partly the point. I wanted you to think I didn’t care. I should never have done that. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Suddenly, she launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around his middle and sobbing into his chest. “I love you, Hieronymous. I’m sorry, but it’s the truth. I love you…” Arianna blubbered. For a moment, he was stunned, but then he settled his arms around her and pulled her close.

“And I love you.”

 


End file.
